King Naruto
by AnonyMaster
Summary: Growing up Naruto was raised rough. If he wanted to survive then he had to learn to stand up for himself and be tough. He's a Shinobi who acts like the big kid on the block and he's someone you don't want to mess with even if you are strong. They call him King for a reason. Ninja-AU


Sarutobi took a long drag of his pipe, allowing the nicotine and tobacco to coat his lungs. He held it for a brief moment before releasing the smoke into the air around him.

"So you really think your up to it eh Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked, using his spare hand to stroke his chin hair.

Kakashi sat across from his leader in a small chair, a serious expression in his one eye.

"I think so Hokage-sama." Kakashi responded.

The Third Hokage grinned knowingly.

"But how do you know you're ready if you've never met him before. He may look like his parents, but I assure you he is nothing like them."

Kakashi looked down, unable to make eye contact with The Third.

"Let's also not forget the fact that you've never passed a team since you've first started being issued them." Hiruzen continued.

"But thats-"

"And those where with much easier to work with graduates. Naruto will be much more of a challenge."

"What are you saying then Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen sighed. He didn't really know what he was saying.

"I'm not trying to say anything Kakashi-san. I'm just looking at the facts."

"But I know I can do it!" Kakashi said more forcefully.

"You seem to be quite committed to this decision it would seem." The old man sighed.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi once more before sliding a folder forward in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi stood and grabbed said folder, noting how rough it seemed. It was worn from use, obviously updated constantly.

The corners had been eroded off and papers where to the point of falling out. The tan color had worn down to an almost white hue and in big Grey and faded letters, **Uzumaki Naruto** was written.

"You might change your mind after reading that file. But there's nothing in there that I can't tell you right now. Those are just examples of a character trait." Hiruzen explained.

"Character trait?" Kakashi asked.

"You buried yourself up to your neck in Anbu duty, but you should know Jinchuuriki tend to grow up rather rough." Hiruzen explained.

"I understand."

"When Naruto was seven he beat a fellow class mate nearly to death because the child called him a name."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He opened the folder only to see incident report after incident report.

He flipped through all the loose paper, only getting a general look at what everything was about.

"Naruto is a nice kid don't get me wrong, but he's from South Konoha and kids that grow up there grow up to be pretty mean."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He'd done missions down there when he was a Chuunin. It was a dump. It was filled with all kinds of criminal activity and poverty and wasn't somewhere you would want to raise a kid.

"You have to if you want to survive down there. It also doesn't help that he's a Jinchuuriki."

Hiruzen leaned to his side and blew the tobacco from his pipe and onto the ground. He stood from his chair and walked to the large windows.

Kakashi looked at his leader intensely, waiting for his next words.

"He's a tough kid, but he's nice once you get to know him. I've never personally had a problem with him myself. Real respectful at times, but from what I've heard from others..." He paused.

"What should I do then?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't really answer that. Not because I don't want too but because I don't know why he's nice to me and mean to others. From what I've heard he gets along great with whats left of his class."

"What's left of?"

Hiruzen turned and looked at Kakashi, confusion evident on his face. But quickly his confused frown turned to one of understanding.

"I am getting old. I forgot you wouldn't really know." Hiruzen said, walking back to his seat.

'Damn right your getting old. You just got up for no reason and sat back down again old man.' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

Hiruzen's chair squeaked as he sat in it.

"As you know an average graduating class can have anywhere from fifty to two hundred graduates. This year we only had nine."

Kakashi could feel his eye flying from his socket.

"NINE?!"

"Nine. Reason being was that most of them didn't feel comfortable and neither did the parents."

Kakashi looked disheartened. It truly was hard being a Jinchuuriki.

"But not for the reason your thinking."

"Not because he's a Jinchuuriki?"

"The nine Rookies who graduated this year are the best of the best. This generation might be the greatest generation to ever become Shinobi in my opinion. But they're all quite... Unique."

xxx

"Who the fuck are you lookin' at?" A boy growled.

The boy had spiky blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. On his legs where cheap beige shorts and white shirt with an orange unbuttoned button down over it. His wooden sandals gave him two inches more in the height department and his face was permanently morphed into a scowl. On his head was a pair of aviator goggles.

"W-what?" An older man in his late thirties didn't quite know how to respond.

"Did I stutter? Who the fuck are you lookin' at with that stupid fuckin' face punk?" Naruto asked getting in closer.

"Look kid-"

"Who you callin' a kid? I'll knock your teeth back into yo' mouth and then we'll see who's the kid." Naruto asked.

The older man seemed to be getting more and more heated as did Naruto.

"Now see here! I- ( **Crunch** )" Naruto's foot found itself in the mans face, kicking him a couple yards into a heaping pile of limbs on the ground.

"Fuckin' punk..."

"Was that necessary Naruto?" Someone asked.

"You got somethin' to say Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Sitting on a lamp post was a boy Naruto's age with hair shaped like a Pineapple. He dropped down from the steep height and landed softly on his feet.

"Naw... I was just talkin' to myself." Shikamaru recovered.

"Oh my bad man!" Naruto responded sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it and let's get to class." Shikamaru responded and began to walk away.

"Gotcha!" Naruto responded happily following the boy in front.

"You should've seen that guy! Bastard thinks he can just sit on my block and glare at me like that?"

"I think that was just his normal face. But it's to late now." Shikamaru replied.

The walked at an easy pace, almost in complete silence.

"Yo Shika." Almost.

"Hmmm?"

"You think Sasuke's gonna even show up to graduation?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe... You know Sasuke better then me. He'd rather cut off a toe then show up to class."

"True."

"But Boss Man Iruka will get him. You know how... _Anbu left rooftop._ " Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto nodded his head. They both dispersed down the street walking through a group of people. They then met up in an alley way.

"Just post it here for a sec." Shikamaru suggested.

"Why'd we run away? We didn't do shit!" Naruto said, slightly urked.

"You just beat the shit out of a guy cause he looked at you wrong."

" Anbu got better shit to worry about." Naruto replied stubbornly.

"But still..."

"Piss in a bucket?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Fuck it."

"Yeah." Naruto said turning back around.

"But seriously though, we need to be more low key when out and about. Punking a civilian doesn't look good on paper no matter how close you are with the old man. Assault will bar you from ever being Hokage." Shikamaru warned, following the blond.

"I know... I do need to work on it honestly y'know? I just like respect y'know?" Naruto replied.

"I get that man. Shits in the past anyway so lets meet up with Sasuke. Choji's on the way."

Naruto nodded his head.

The walked through Konoha in silence at that point.

Naruto looked around at all the graffiti covering the walls and the old and sometimes aluminum houses. He shook his head.

He would become Hokage. He'd fix everything.

They walked for about ten minutes before everything began to become more colorful and full of light.

Downtown Konoha was where most of the commerce was located. Shinobi and civilian alike went there to shop and at night to have good times.

"Why does this place always smell like shit?" Shikamaru noted.

"Because it is shit." Naruto responded.

"It's got it's ups and downs."

"Naw... This place is all bad. Fuckin' punks all over." Naruto responded.

"True, but the parties are pretty on point."

"Fuck parties." Naruto grunted.

"People are different I guess." Shikamaru responded.

Naruto made sure not to look at any of the pedestrians as he walked by.

It didn't take them long to filter through the crowd to get to the Akamichi Steak House. They stood out front and waited for a bit. But soon seconds passed into minutes.

"He should be here."

"I aint waitin'." Naruto responded.

"You want to ditch him?"

"Naw fuck that. But we just got shit to do today."

"True. So whats the plan."

Naruto's face split into a grin.

"Alright. I'll just walk in quick as fuck. If they ask any questions I'll just ignore em. Then I'll go up to Choji's room and flip his bed." Naruto finished, grin about to split his face.

"That's lame."

"The fuck you mean it's lame?! That shit's golden!" Naruto responded indignantly.

"Not _even_ a Hokage level prank."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked, his vein popping out on his forehead.

"Big boss Hokage isn't even down to do a real mission."

"You want me to bust a Mish right here?" Naruto asked, eyebrow raised.

"You aren't _even_ down." Shikamaru taunted.

"I'm down kid! Just sit back and watch, punk." Naruto responded.

Xxx

Naruto crawled onto his stomach and inched across the grass while wearing grass camouflage. Shikamaru followed behind.

He soon reached a bolted window lower to the ground.

"Screw the bolts off quick." Shikamaru warned.

"Don't trip. I've got this." Naruto said, grabbing one of the bolts tightly. He twisted his wrist unscrewing it easily.

Naruto turned and smirked back at Shikamaru before getting one with the other ones. Shikamaru shook his head in response.

Once done he looked inside for movement. After confirming none he pulled the window off the wall and moved it to the side, sliding through the small opening.

He was in the kitchen now. He ducked and hid behind a steel table with pots and pans bellow it. Shikamaru followed.

"Find a pan, I'm going to raid the freezer." Naruto informed.

"On it." Shikamaru crawled over toward the pans on the wall, stood up and grabbed one while Naruto disappeared for a moment.

He noticed how well kept it was. Proof that the Akamichi clan took the art of culinary very seriously.

Naruto soon came back with three strips of bacon in one hand. He sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Here give me that pan."

"Here." Shikamaru responded holding out the pan.

"Good lookin' out." Naruto thanked, placing the bacon onto the pan.

Naruto then used his free hand to make a one handed Ram sign. He blew on the tip of it.

"Light me up."

Shikamaru held his hand out and snapped his finger causing the tip of his pointer to catch on fire. He then placed his finger to the tip of Naruto's hand sign. The air above Naruto combusted giving Naruto what seemed like a small flame thrower.

They then heard the door open.

Naruto shoved Shikamaru under the table as he followed quickly.

"Anyone in here." Shikamaru kept his mouth shut at hearing the mans voice.

He looked to his right to see Naruto.

Naruto held the pot in front of him while on his stomach. His other hand was placed underneath it, warming up the Bacon.

He shook his head.

"Hmmm... Thought I heard something." The man said to himself, walking out of kitchen.

Shikamaru released the breath he was holding and slid out with Naruto.

They slowly creeped up to the kitchen door and looked out the window.

Coast was clear.

"That was burnt man..." Shikamaru warned

"For you maybe. They're not gonna catch me." Naruto declared.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling for a moment, rubbing the non existent hair on his chin. He thought for a good minute.

"What's the plan boss?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto didn't answer him as he began to walk around looking at different areas of the sealing. The dots clicked in Shikamaru's head.

"Please tell me we're not cutting up to his room."

"We're not." Naruto said.

"You're just saying that."

"I've just got to finesse it out. Like construction type shit. I'm basically already a ninja if this headband has anything to say about it." Naruto said gesturing to his back pocket in which a headband hung loosely out of his pocket barely held in by one side of the band.

"You don't know construction dude."

"I fixed a hole in my roof one time." Naruto responded.

Naruto shook his head after Shikamaru sighed.

"Just watch. I've done shit like this in the Hokage's tower. I'm basically a pro." Naruto reassured.

He pointed up with his lit hand and hopped onto a cooking table.

"Check this shit out. It's called Naruto's Instant Door Roof Special no Jutsu."

Instantly the roof was sliced upward at an inward pointing angle, keeping the ceiling from sliding down to the bottom.

He then blew up on the cut out hole and pushed the lid slowly with mighty wind and moved over to another table to guide it out of the way while it was still drifting on Naruto's breath. He then breathed in, catching his breath.

"Impressive." Shikamaru complimented.

"True ninja status Shika." Naruto responded.

Naruto leaped through the hole in the roof and into a room. Shikamaru followed after.

Naruto placed the fire back under the bacon to allow it to cook.

"We've got to hurry." Shikamaru warned.

"Don't trip." Naruto said sliding the lid back into place with his foot.

"It was a good plan." Shikamaru nodded his head in response.

They looked at the bed in front of them. In it was a large snoring boy with big bushy brown hair. His cheeks had swirls on them, but they looked somewhat odd on his muscular face. He was heavily built and probably weighed in the 200s on muscle.

"Here hold this." Naruto said handing Shikamaru the cooked bacon.

Naruto walked over to the bed and grabbed the side. He then flipped the boy on his face with his bed.

He screamed out but it was muffled by his face hitting the floor.

'All that for nothin'.' Shikamaru thought.

"Wake up Choji, today we get our Jonin instructors remember?" Shikamaru asked.

The flipped bed shifted over Choji as it slowly rose up. The boy stood at full height at an easy 5'9 compared to Naruto's 5'4 causing Naruto to have to look up.

"Sup big guy?" Naruto asked.

"Sup Naruto. Why'd you flip me? I was just trying to get a few extra Z's man." Choji explained.

"Naw we've got to mob in a group. Yabo and shit." Naruto explained

"That's right." Shikamaru responded.

"Hell yeah!"

"That's why we can't let Kiba or Sasuke sleep in or nothin. Kiba gets to class, he's just gets hyper y'know? But Sasuke gives no fucks." Naruto told them.

They nodded.

"I've got to get in clothes first." Choji explained.

"Grab some bacon too big guy. You need that protein to stay ripped." Naruto said.

"You made bacon?!" Choji asked excitedly.

"All yours." Naruto responded, leaving the room with Shikamaru and closing the door.

" _thanks!_ " He shouted through the door.

The two boys smiled.

"Cool guy. Always chill to kick it with." Naruto said sitting against the door.

Shikamaru followed suit.

"He's on my team." Shikamaru said.

Naruto turned to him in shock. His jaw almost hit the ground and his eyes almost fell from their sockets.

"How'd you find out?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ch _iiiiiiillllll..._ I'll tell you. Just keep it low key. I'm only telling Yabo. Keep that shit a surprise for everyone else." Shikamaru explained.

"I have no tongue." Naruto responded.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I got bored the other day cause I had to do some work with my dad at records. Business shit. They have Shinobi rosters there that go back like hundreds of years and each Hokage has their own unique way of selecting teams." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto nodded, dedicating this information to memory.

"Well I noticed two patterns. One of them is just common sense though. You want me to explain."

"I can follow. Trust." Naruto responded.

"Alright cool. Well one team is the InoShikaCho. That's the first pattern. Some classes don't have them but it's one of the only few teams that we have with only nine of us. That's like capture and interrogation. Like anbu kinda sorta but without being a cut throat

Then there's tracking. That's the only thing that would make sense with Hinata, Kiba and Shino."

"Hinata?" Naruto said, slight blush coming to his face.

"Oh yeah you like Hinata huh?"

"What; you callin' me soft?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't even imply it." Shikamaru nodded.

"Back to what I was saying. It's going to be Team 7."

"Team 7?" Naruto asked.

"Team 7 is the wild card. Second pattern. Most times team 7 is just garbage because it has the Top graduate, the top female graduate and the absolute dead lasts of the year. The one kid who scraped by." Shikamaru spoke.

"So I'd be on that team? Who else?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke. He got Student of the year, beat out a shit ton of people in both mental and physical requirements and has you beat in the noodle."

"But I'd still beat him."

"It'd be close probably. Lastly is Sakura."

"That's whats up." Naruto said, happy with the team selections

"She's pretty cool (sigh)."

"What's with the sigh?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty boring way to end the Yabo don't you think?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll always be Yabo Shika."

"Yeah but we won't see each other as much. We'll have our own shit to do." Shikamaru responded.

"But we'll still hang out! We'll be adults too so that's like twice the trouble y'know?" Naruto asked.

"I know... It just seems a pity to end the Yabo on a whack ass mission like that." Shikamaru said, hiding a smirk.

"Whack ass mission?" Naruto asked, face becoming serious.

"The great Orange Hokage! On his last day in the academy he flipped a classmates bed..."

"You think I ain't down to do a serious ass Mish right now?" Naruto said standing up.

"I don't think you're down Naruto. If I got to choose the Mission, you wouldn't even have the skills to do it." Shikamaru said standing up to challenge the riled up Naruto.

"What's the required parts? Bet I can do that shit before team assignment punk." Naruto said, scowling with all his might.

"It's vague though. I kind of don't even want to know what your doing. That's how big I want this one to be."

"I can do it."

"Only stipulation is that it has to be the ballsiest thing in the History of Konoha."

"I'm down!" Naruto responded strongly.

"Alright. But there's another catch. You still down?" Shikamaru asked.

"Always."

"You have to do it before 12:50 and you have to do it in view of the left side window of the classroom. You know what's stuffs out there to see right?"

"Hokage Tower and shit? I don't have time y'know so I'mma bounce out. Go get the rest of the Yabo and tell them to get to class. Then their won't be no doubt I'm the Greatest Ninja to have breathed a breath punk." Naruto declared, placing his goggles over his eyes and turning to leave, already having said what he wanted to say.

Once he was out of view it was just Shikamaru soon followed by Choji fully dressed in the usual green jacket and scarf around his neck.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I think I just convinced Naruto to fuck up the Hokage Tower on a time limit _._ " Shikamaru responded instantly.

Choji's eye's widened.

"That'll be the coolest thing to have happened in the history of cool things that have happened in Konoha!" Choji spoke excitedly.

"But can he even bust out a fat Mission like that? There's literally no prep time Choji." Shikamaru asked.

"I don't really know. But you can't underestimate the King. That's like doubting if he'll become Hokage."

"I'll always have personal doubts myself but I'll put it all in to help if I have to."

"I don't. I think if there's anyone that's good for the job it's him." Choji said, smiling happily.

"He's going to have a shit ton of trouble though. He thinks on emotion and instinct."

"That's why he needs you!" Choji declared happily.

"You think?" Shikamaru asked.

He then looked away blushing.

"Not that I care or anything. It's just something I might have time to do maybe." Shikamaru explained.

"I understand. But you're really his only way to win and keep that spot." Choji explained.

Shikamaru nodded, understanding his point.

"Sasuke can't do it, they might be best friends but Sasuke does his own things. And from time to time he can be a pretty shady guy. Hinata won't touch it. She hates politics. I certainly couldn't-"

"You want to know what team everyone's on?"

xxx

Shikamaru had challenged him to something he never thought he would get the chance to do. He was never good enough. He didn't know Konoha well enough and he was never strong enough to quickly fight a way out while keeping off radar.

But now he was. Anbu would be a trick but if he did it fast enough, only Chuunin and some Jonin would be aware and they wouldn't be able to catch him. He may have been a Genin but he was a powerful one. Even Iruka sensei at the level he was at right now wouldn't win against Naruto unless under special circumstances. And Iruka was a higher end Chuunin.

It was going to be easy.

He placed his hands into a cross seal and a clone instantly appeared next to him.

"Go pick up some paint buckets and mob down a little ways past the Hokage's tower near the library. Anbu heat's hella low around the library. Just keep it Low Key like Shika would say." Naruto explained.

"Peace!" The clone responded bounding off at speeds untraceable to an untrained eye.

Naruto nodded his head and began to leisurely walk to the Library. He didn't think it would be right to come up on a barrel of paint of such a work of art. They have to have a hand to play for selling it to the toughest, meanest, most with it Yabo to have ever started trouble in South Konoha.

This was just a step. Proof that he would be the first Hokage to have ever been raised in South Konoha and he would prove that he could be just as strong without any help.

"Yabo. Right on that old man's cheek."

xxx

"You think Sasuke took off so nobody would bother him." Kiba asked.

Kiba had short brown spiked hair with clan fangs painted on each cheek. Next to him was an average sized white dog with no discernible breed characteristics. But it squinted all the time giving it a unique face.

"Naw, Sasuke wouldn't even risk missing graduation for real. He just likes to give Sensei trouble, like Naruto."

"They seem so different but we've hung out with them so much we picked up how similar they really were." Kiba said insight-fully.

"Don't think about it to hard Kiba. That's just how they are." Shikamaru responded.

Kiba nodded.

It didn't take them long to reach Sasuke's house.

"Doors closed." Shikamaru spoke.

"Is that unusual?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah! We forgot you don't hang out with Sasuke as much as we do! How come?" Choji asked.

"I don't know. I've been doing my own thing for a little while y'know? After I got caught up by the Anbu last year, moms been keepin' me on a tight leash and to be honest Shino's pretty chill to hang with." Kiba admitted.

"I feel that man" Choji said nodding his head.

Shikamaru however looked more skeptical but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to know, nor did he care.

"He's been keeping his door open so when Iruka-Sensei or Naruto come in they can fight him in the hallways and courtyards. He's always lookin' for a scrap." Shikamaru explained.

"Typical Sasuke." Choji responded.

"Well obviously not today, the doors closed, so he's probably still asleep or hiding from going to graduation. Honestly wouldn't surprise me with either." Shikamaru added.

"So what are we doing? We've got to get him there before Naruto finishes his ultimate graduation Mish. There's no way I'm missing it!" Kiba shouted.

"Don't _trip_... We're just going to have to bust our own Mission." Shikamaru informed.

"Yabo's last real one in a long time. The King's handling business so its up to us. We've got to pull through or it's all a bust!" Choji warned.

"What's the plan?" Kiba asked, grin threatening to split his face.

"It's going to be tough. It's no down in history shit, But it's just as important when you think about it."

"I know! I need to know the plan." Kiba said, calming himself down before he became to much.

"We're going to have to do what we practiced in the Academy and all the Missions we've ever pulled. Breaking an entering the way only Yabo's know how." Shikamaru explained, smiling.

"Where going to get the Jump on arguably the strongest guy besides Naruto? At least with Naruto we know he sleeps. I'm pretty sure Sasuke's part vampire or something. I don't even think I've seen him close his eyes." Kiba added.

"That's why this is going to have to be slick as fuck. No mistakes, no noise, and no chakra. I know Naruto's a brawler, but I have no idea with the Duck master himself." They laughed to themselves quietly.

Kiba turned to his partner.

"Sorry bud. I would bring you but you have to sit this one out. Yabo only y'know? Maybe one of these days bud." Kiba apologized.

Akamaru looked down sadly, understanding but still feeling left out.

"Oh shit." Shikamaru said aloud.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

Choji looked as well. Shikamaru's face looked as if it was riddled with guilt.

"We forgot Sakura." Shikamaru finally said.

Everyone froze.

"Oh shit! That's all kinds of messed up!" Choji said loudly, not even caring about the Mission at this point.

"Even Naruto forgot. We have to keep this quiet. Just stick to the plan, but we'll post up behind those bushes. Akamaru, you know where Sakura lives right?" Shikamaru asked.

The dog nodded it's head in understanding.

"Go get her. She knows what's up." Shikamaru told the dog.

He barked once happily and sped off, leaving a dust trail in his wake.

They all disappeared from sight and hid themselves in the bushes.

"We probably forgot because she's literally been only hanging out with Ino for the past couple months. She's only got her brains and brawn so obviously she's going to try and avoid trouble and keep us from fucking her shit up you know what I mean?" Kiba asked.

"Probably. Still messed up." Shikamaru repeated.

"Definitely." Kiba responded.

They sat their for a minute, before Choji brought a conversational topic.

"Which Jonin-Sensei do you think we'll have?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru stroked his chin. Besides forgetting Sakura, Shikamaru's memory was pretty sharp. He was the brain, and a lot of the time the only voice of reason. He'd done his research well so he could easily speculate.

"Maybe Anko Matarashi. I don't know if she's even fighting for Squad leader spot right now from what I've heard. She tried out last year but a couple people dropped out during Graduation and she was shuffled out when they fixed the teams back up."

"What's she like?" Choji asked.

"I've only seen her once, but she seems shady as hell." Shikamaru said.

"I've seen her too." Kiba added.

"All bad vibes."

"I put my money down for Sarutobi Asuma though. Nothing really that special besides his brain and experience. I've heard he's a wind user but there won't be a wind user on the team. That's Naruto's thing and he's definitely not teaching him."

"What about Kiba's team?" Choji asked.

"I don't know that many tracking Jonin, but I might go with Genma. You've probably seen him around. He's always chewing on a senbon."

"I know that guy!" Choji exclaimed.

"No respect for Anbu or anything but from what I've heard through the grape vine, he was a sick ass tracker during the war. Before the Police Force was axed."

"An Anbu war veteran tracker? That would be sweet." Kiba was practically drooling at this point.

"Now Team 7!" Choji exclaimed, almost blowing there cover.

"Inside voice Choji. Now keep this from Naruto, it would be good to surprise him rather then let him sit on it. It might help the guy out when working with The King himself."

"We can keep secretes." Kiba said leaning forward.

"Well like I said earlier, Team 7 has been shit for a very long time. It's been years since a team has even passed the test. That's because there's one hard ass that been getting every team 7 to come out of the Academy for a solid two years now."

"Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Shikamaru said simply.

"Thee Hatake Kakashi?" Kiba asked.

"Who's that?" Choji asked

"The one and only." He turned to Choji.

"Hatake Kakashi is arguably the strongest Shinobi besides the Third that currently lives in Konoha." Shikamaru said simply.

"That strong? How old is he?"

"Like 26. But he made Anbu captain at like 14."

"Shit... How did Naruto wind up with someone as awesome as him?" Kiba asked.

"Because the way team 7 has worked ever since the Third started the Team 7 tradition. He was Top of the class for his team 7. It's like pottery. Top of the class, Dead Last, and best girl."

"And I'm best girl right?" They looked up to see a head of pink hair that reached the persons cheeks.

She had on red, form fitting clothes that had her family insignia on the back.

"What's up dog!" Kiba said raising a fist.

She smiled and bumped fists with the hyperactive dog boy.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw Akamaru here and it looked important. So what's up?" She asked.

"Well Akamaru was doing his own thing I guess cause I didn't really expect you to be here. But since your here now, you might as well stay..." He sighed.

"Depends. We're friends, but I'm not trying to get into trouble on graduation. You guys can do that but being a Shinobi is important."

"We get that. So it's nothing like that. But it's vital you help with this last Mission. You're a Yabo and we have to do this for Naruto." Choji said determinedly.

"Why what's he getting into?" Sakura asked.

The three boys and dog looked at each other and back to Sakura.

"Naruto's about to pull off the Mish of the century."

"Huh?! What's that idiot doing?" Sakura asked.

"I can't be 100 percent but to be honest I think that fool's going to pull some shit with the Hokage Tower."

"Can he do it?" Sakura asked.

"He can try. But doing it's a whole other story." Shikamaru said skeptically.

"He can do it. Naruto's never not come through." Choji said.

"But he's never delivered on something this size." Shikamaru added pessimistically.

"What if he get's caught up? Hokage-sama wouldn't just let that slide, no matter how close they are. He may be held back from our class!" Sakura said, now thinking about how stupid this plan was.

"It's not our job to worry about whether Naruto will get caught up or not. Us worrying about Naruto right now is stopping us from doing our own Mission."

"What is the Mission by the way, oh Honorable Adviser." She mocked.

He scowled at her.

"We're going to break into Sasuke's creepy ass house, Yabo style. You're still down to participate in a little b and e right?" Shikamaru asked.

She smiled deviously.

"I'm always down for a b and e."

"Sweet. We'll need all the help we can get if we want to pull a smooth one on Sasuke." Shikamaru said simply.

Xxx

Shikamaru pulled the small glass window up and snaked his way into a bathroom. He then slowly got onto the floor and placed his ear up against the door. He pulled out a shiny Kunai and slightly cracked the door. It opened quietly as Shikamaru predicted.

He'd done his research on the Uchiha compound when Sasuke went on a training trip for a month during the summer last year. He knew every crickity spot in the house, completely committed to memory.

He placed the Kunai outside the door and checked its reflections. He swiveled it around slowly to to check every possible angle.

He placed a finger to his ear.

" _Guest bathroom Hallway clear. How's it looking on your end Kilo? Over._ " Shikamaru whispered

" _Same with the clan head building. Not a peep._ " Choji replied.

" _He's got a sick ass DVD collection. Old Storage building is clear. I've been looking for this song forever._ "

" _Keep focused Romeo. Delta do you copy?_ "

" _He's not in his room." S_ hikamaru placed his hands in an odd hands sign as he sat on the ground with his eyes closed.

'It's definitely an ambush like I predicted. We just have to find who's the target... Would it be me? No he's not a predator. He's going to extend it and it doesn't make any sense to take out the brains first. In his mind at least.' He thought.

He scrunched his face up more as he pushed his brain to the limit. Then understanding.

'It has to be Kiba. I can't alert him because Sasuke will have us figured out in seconds. The only thing I can do is get the jump on him and call everyone once I've revealed myself. This Mission's gonna be one hell of a drag.'

xxx

Kiba sat looking at all the collectable and interesting items that were kept in the large storage room. He had to distract himself to make himself look vulnerable.

He was waiting for Sasuke. Shikamaru wasn't the only one who knew how to read the Uchiha. Kiba knew that Shikamaru had caught on the moment Sakura said the bed was empty, so he knew help was on the way.

Kiba jumped to the side as quickly as he could to avoid Kunai to his back. He turned to face the direction of the thrower only to see nothing.

'Remember Kiba. Even if you're ready for him, he's good. Stall...' He thought to himself.

He jumped out of the way of a hail of shurikan coming from his front. He still couldn't find Sasuke's location, no matter how much he tried.

"To scared to take me on in view? Real tough! Ino's scarier then you!" He taunted.

Just as Kiba predicted, Sasuke came into view in the hallway. The boy wore all black and a black Hitai-ate around his forehead. He wore gloves and a permanent look of disinterest. It was almost unnerving.

"Show me what you've got hiding behind your fists." He said simply, beckoning him over.

Kiba let loose a mighty roar before he charged. He fist flew at Sasuke's face, only for the Uchiha to grab Kiba's wrist, bring his leg up and with one foot planted on the ground, his other collided into the dog trainers face sending Kiba flying into a wall.

"Keep on coming Kiba. This house is a battle zone. I won't show mercy, so I don't expect you to either." Sasuke informed.

"I'll show you a battle zone." Kiba pumped his chakra through his limbs and bounded off toward Sasuke at full speed. The floor split down the center of Kiba's path like a Red Sea of Wood.

Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes had turned red with three tomoe, each in a corner of his Cornea.

He read Kiba's movements like a book and threw a quick and powerful jab at the boys approaching and ever exposed face, giving him a good rocking and successfully causing him to skid on the ground behind Sasuke.

What Sasuke didn't expect however was a dog, jumping from the Shadows and head butting the Uchiha back a couple steps.

"I kind of sort of had a feeling you where watching us so I pretended to leave Akamaru behind. We'd been devising a plan way before we even got here. You only saw what we wanted you to see." Kiba said, having trouble saying it through the giant grin on his face.

Sasuke smiled back.

"Now this is interesting!" He shouted out.

"Not as much as you'd think." Sasuke felt his limbs lock up.

He took a pose with his hands making a ram sign.

"I should have got you first." Sasuke muttered.

"Your more perceptive then I thought Kiba. You knew Sasuke would come for you all the way back before we even walked up to the door."

"I've got my own tricks dog." Kiba said proudly.

They turned to there prisoner who was still in position. Shikamaru placed his hand to his ear, making Sasuke follow.

"We've got the package. I repeat we've got the package." Shikamaru spoke into his piece.

" _Alright Shikamaru!_ " Choji shouted.

" _Let me tie him up! You owe me like 10 ryo Sasuke!_ " Sakura reminded loudly.

Sasuke straightened up. Causing Shikamaru to do the same. The Shadow wielder's eyes widened. He would put in that much effort to avoid paying someone 10 ryo?! What a skimpy bastard!

"Quick Sakura, Choji! Shikamaru's going to have trouble holding him and the only one that has a chance against him are one of you two!" Kiba shouted.

"I need that 10 ryo for snack tonight!" Sasuke shouted struggling.

He began to leak chakra heavily, causing Shikamaru and Kiba to get slightly weak at the knees. He was determined to not pay. He was going to skip graduation for a snack!

"You need to get down here now!"

"I don't even have enough money for tomatoe's! I lost my main snack fund in a dice game! I'm jamming!" He began to put all his force into escaping as Shikamaru felt himself lose control over the prisoner.

"Kiba!" Kiba however couldn't move.

This KI was enormous. It had been a long time since he'd felt Sasuke or Naruto at this level and it made him pause.

"Oh no you don't!" Just as Shikamaru's control was cut, a streak of pink went past his eyes as the whole building shook.

Sakura's fist met Sasuke's face in one big bang like reaction. Sasuke flew through the hall as the hallway exploded into glass and splinters from the shock wave. He smacked through a couple walls before breaking out of the building and smacking into a tree.

He slumped down it, blood falling from his mouth as the rest of the group ran over.

"Little over kill Sakura." Choji commented.

"He's tough. And I'm a medic in training! I'll have him healed up in a jiffy!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey guys." They turned to look at the wild boy.

"Sorry I froze up back there. That KI was-"

"Don't even trip about it. Not even Sasuke would hold shit like that against you and no other Yabo would either. Not even Naruto."

"So where is Naruto anyway?" Sasuke asked, as if he'd never been hit in the first place.

Looking at him was a different story as Sakura crouched next to him and healed his jaw with medical Ninjutsu. She was at best numbing the pain with her level of medical skill.

Sasuke's lip was definently busted and blood was still leaking from his mouth.

"That's why we came to get you dog! Naruto's bustin the greatest solo Mish in the history of Konoha!" Kiba shouted excitedly.

"Not even! Jiraiya of the Sannin took every pair of panties from every active and non active Kunoichi in all of Konoha. One night! Nobody can top that." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"He's going to top it." Choji said surely.

"What's he going to do?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru looked around a moment before walking closer to the downed Uchiha.

"I can't be for sure, but to be honest I think he's going to tag the Hokage tower unrecognizable. It would be the ballsiest thing ever. I just want to see if he can do it you know what I mean?"

"Already done." Sasuke said simply.

Everyone froze.

"When?!" Sakura asked, not even realizing that it wasn't even original.

"Shisui's old man painted the Hokage's tower pink in broad daylight right in the middle of the second Shinobi world war. Greatest Uchiha to have ever lived to be honest." Sasuke said nodding his head.

"We'll it's going to be way better then that! Naruto would know if it was done before! He wouldn't just half ass it! This is going to be the greatest thing ever! Something no one will ever forget ever! !" Choji said defensively.

"You don't get it Choji. What else is there-"

"No more talking about it. Choji you got me a little excited to see what the Dobe's cooked up. Let's head to class and see what's good."

xxx

He'd done it.

He was almost completely gassed, but he did it.

If he were to die at this very moment he wouldn't even be mad he wasn't Hokage. This was the thing that had to happen before he ever became one anyway. This just happened to be the best time. He made sure to avoid all the ladders and wouldn't even let the walls here of his greatest accomplishment yet.

He'd won. He didn't know what he'd won and who he was competing against. He just knew at whatever the hell kind of operation he just busted now, it had been beaten all others before it and it would be centuries before someone topped it.

He only had two things left. First he had to stash the souvenir and he had to escape quickly.

Now came the action. But he was ready.

Xxx

The group of trouble makers walked into class. Iruka had yet to arrive but the rest of the class; which was barely any; was still there. Hinata sat at the back reading a book.

Her hair was short and tinted very strong blue. She wore a loose fitting tan jacket with form fitting Shinobi leggings.

Shino sat in the front, sitting silently to himself. As he had always done. Kiba went in his direction almost immediately.

"Sup Dog!" Kiba greeted, holding out his fist.

Shino slowly looked at the extended limb and bumped back.

"I thought you might have come earlier Kiba-san" Shino spoke monotonously.

"Important business." Kiba responded simply.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino nodded his head, and went back to doing what he was doing. Something mysterious. Or maybe nothing at all. You couldn't really tell.

"E-excuse me... Did Naruto-kun c-come with you guys?" She stuttered.

She had a very noticable stutter but neither of the two boys paid any mind to it. There where more important things to notice.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked up at the nervous girl, both grinning.

"Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, what's with the twenty questions? Do you want to know what he ate for breakfast or something?" Sasuke asked.

"N-N-no! I just w-w-w-w-"

"I'm sure you already know." Sasuke said winking his eyebrow.

"I was just kidding around Hinata. He's the one who took it all the way over there." Shikamaru said taking a step back.

Sasuke looked at the glowing girl, thinking that he made a mistake. But he just didn't know what mistake he'd made and it was bugging him. Did he leave the oven on?

The Uchiha never stood a chance as a leg lodged itself his gut. The pounding had begun. Hinata leaped up over Sasuke, making her stand directly behind his wheezing form.

She turned quickly and grabbed Sasuke by his arm and placed her foot on the back of his shoulder and tugged hard. Sasuke felt his arm pop painfully out of place as he held in a scream with all his might.

Hinata then brought up her foot into the air and slammed it onto Sasuke's head, indenting the boys face into the ground.

She walked back to her seat and continued to read.

"Why'd you antagonize the Taijutsu master? You knew it was going to happen right?" Shikamaru asked.

" _I did it_..." He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"To avenge my family." Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Your a real one Sasuke." Shikamaru said, a smile splitting his face.

Sasuke's neutral expression soon turned to that of a grin.

"I hope your feeling OK Sasuke!" Ino shouted at her spot across the room with Sakura. She wore purple semi revealing clothing and a pony tail to tie up her long golden hair.

After speaking one line to Sasuke however, she went straight back to talking with Sakura.

"Uhhhhh..."

"You got messed up Sasuke." Choji added.

"Thank's for the i-input Choji. Do you know how to pop a socket back in?" He asked.

"The only person that knows how to do it professionally is Sakura, but if Naruto gets back, he knows a trick. I wouldn't even _try_ and ask Sakura right now. She'd probably kill you three more times. It'll be less painful to wait." Shikamaru explained.

"Here take a Pain Killer." Choji said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pill.

"Where'd you find one of those?" Shikamaru asked, recognizing it immediately.

"You guys don't realize this but I hang out with Naruto quite a lot. I'm in South Konoha every other day and we cook food every time I come around and you know Naruto knows people." Choji said shadily.

"I feel that. Those things are fucking useful as hell though. You probably don't want to share that connect because of how hard those things are to find, but you think if I shoot you some ryo from time to time you can hook it up?" Shikamaru asked.

Soldiers Dream was what it was known on the streets. It was used very heavily during the second Shinobi world war by injured Shinobi and was incredibly useful to have on missions for emergencies.

It was a Pain Killer with enough kick to make a man that just lost an arm, function like he'd never had it to begin with. Pain didn't exist if the dosage was right.

But it was incredibly illegal after three fourths of Konoha's Shinobi and a sizable percentage of the civilians where found addicted to how great it made you feel. They where only supposed to be used for emergencies, but the chances of abuse off the battlefield and sometimes even on where high.

Shikamaru thought it good to have them on you regardless of the risk. It could save lives. But at the same time it could also destroy them.

"Don't even worry about it! I only met the guy yesterday, but he's gone back with Naruto a far ways back. He told me to hit you guys up too, that's what Naruto wanted too. I was just looking for the perfect time!" Choji exclaimed.

"Good lookin' out Choji." They bumped fists.

"I'll take that I guess. But only once. I fucking hate Pain Killers. They make me dizzy as fuck." Sasuke explained.

He quickly popped the pill and swallowed it raw.

"The last time I took one it lasted a good while and hit pretty quick. By the time you get to a medical Shinobi and Naruto get's that arm packed in you'll barely even be sore on your first day." Shikamaru reassured.

"That's good." Sasuke sighed getting up off the ground.

Sasuke had spent to much time that day on floor, having gotten his ass whooped.

The door burst open. Standing there was a gassed Naruto. He looked spent, as he struggled to catch his breath. His lower lip had been busted and his eyebrow was bleeding as well.

Under his arm where all black clothing.

He flipped his goggle back onto his forehead.

"Sup (Pant) Sasuke!" Naruto said to an equally non functioning Sasuke. They shakily bumped fists.

"Fix this arm Goggles." Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded back in response.

"N-Naruto-kun! A-Are y-you alright!" Hinata shouted, rushing down the isles.

He took one last long breath before he forced his breathing to slow.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Just finished bustin' a hard ass Mish. Shikamaru, burn these clothes." Naruto said, throwing the black clothing on the ground.

Shikamaru ran threw a few quick hand signs faster then the eye could see and shot a steady flame from his mouth, catching the clothes on fire and quickly cooking them into ash.

"You w-w-went on an a-adventure? Wha-" Naruto smiled at her.

Naruto pointed out the window as all the members of Yabo ran toward the window. They focused on the Hokage's tower to see what he'd done. There was nothing wrong with it besides lots of activity.

Then one by one, their peripherals caught up.

The other members of class walked up to the window as well to see what the commotion was about.

The Hokage monument. It was painted on. On it's own it was impressive, but not Jiriaya's great panty raid. But there where a few more details. On the side of the first Hokage's face, chizzled very deeply and very widely, the word **YABO** was crudely written. It could be read from anywhere in Konoha.

But that wasn't the best part. There was something missing. Something that made it seem so much less.

"Naruto you just stole the Fourth Hokage's head." Shikamaru said aloud.

"This information dies with us as a class." Sakura said, unable to pull her eyes away. Everyone nodded.

"Sick ass Mish or what?" Naruto asked.

"You've done it Naruto. I no longer doubt the words you speak Hokage-sama." Shikamaru whispered to himself, eyes glued to the monument.

He never thought Naruto would ever go this far. He was impressed. He felt a large hand lightly slap his back.

"Told you Naruto always pull's through." Choji affirmed.

"Who had doubts punks? I'm a man of my word. Honestly I don't even know what the best was before this and I can't be honest or nothin' and say I beat em. But-"

"You beat him Goggles." Sasuke complimented.

He then nodded his head in approval. All this talk about Naruto's mission had made him forget that his arm was dislocated at that point. Naruto's greatest accomplishment was too much for any other kind of focus to be had. There was only, victory.

"How'd you escape?" Shikamaru asked.

"I keep tellin' you I'm too good to get caught." Naruto declared.

"Get caught for what?" A voice rung out.

Everyone froze besides Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke because at this point couldn't feel his face.

"Sup Boss. Whatchu' been up to lately?" Naruto asked.

"Sup Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"So it was you two?" Iruka asked.

"Us two what?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked around for a moment and looked out the windows. He gestured toward Shikamaru subtly. Shikamaru nodded his head, and headed over to the blinds, closing them quickly.

Iruka then closed the door and locked.

"You two stole the Fourths head?" Iruka asked.

"Solo Mish boss!" Naruto responded grinning.

"I'm not _even_ that ballsy." Sasuke added.

Iruka's eyes widened.

"As expected from the legendary Orange Hokage. I didn't hear anything OK? This is the only get out of Jail Free card I shall ever give out and make sure you covered every possible point in whatever plan you have that I don't want to know about. If they find out, or if they already found out that you stole the Fourth Hokage's head your fucked for a long ass time. The Lord Hokage won't even be able to protect you Naruto."

Everyone breathed out sighs of relief.

"Don't even worry about it boss! I pulled that shit off like I've had the exact same job since I was in Diapers!" Naruto bragged.

"Language... But good." He nodded his head, causing Shikamaru to open the blinds and for himself to reopen the door in one smooth motion.

Iruka walked up to his desk, rubbing the scar he had across his nose. He thanked whomsoever created this world for letting Naruto get away with his idiotic scheme.

Xxx

 _"He's stealing the Fourths face... I don't think in all my years of being a Shinobi have I ever seen this before." Sarutobi said looking at his Crystal ball with both Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka began to rub his scar._

 _"Your just going to let him run off with it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked._

 _"It's his birthright." The old man replied sagely._

 _'That's not really how that works Old man.' Kakashi thought to himself as he felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head._

 _'"Nobodies stopping him?! Why?" Iruka asked._

 _"I think I know why." Kakashi added._

 _Iruka nodded. The less he knew the better now that he thought about it. He rubbed his scar more furiously._

 _"Why do you rub it like that? Is it a nervous habit?" Kakashi asked._

 _"He's using multiple clones to hold the head in place while he moves it. Quite simple for such a convoluted plan." the old man chuckled._

 _"I do it when I'm nervous for my students!" Iruka laughed._

 _"So you and Naruto are close?" Kakashi asked._

 _"I haven't taught him a thing since he's been in my class and yet he still calls me sensei."_

 _"Interesting."_

 _"I wasn't paying attention earlier, but I don't think you can wash that paint off very easily. It honestly might take a couple years to get all the paint off."_

 _Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, shaking their head simultaneously._

Xxx

And now came the cherry atop the cake.

"There's only three teams here so this should be quick guys. So no interrupting please Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted in response.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto." The blond boy smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke coughed up a small amount of blood. He regretted not waking up early. The day would have gone smoother probably.

"And Haruno Sakura." Naruto reached behind him, fist bumping the pink haired girl behind him.

"Team 7 don't sound too bad." Naruto commented to his pink haired friend. She nodded smiling. It was a good team, even if they where rough around the edges.

"Hush please Naruto..."

Naruto scowled in response.

"Your Jonin Instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

Shikamaru leaned over to Choji.

" _Told you_." He whispered.

Choji nodded his head in surprise. Shikamaru saw that one coming a mile a way. But hearing what was said about him made him worry. It was a likely possibility that Naruto and his new instructor won't get a long. Then what would happen to the greatest Hokage to have never led a village?

"Team 8 will consist of Hyuga Hinata." Hinata attempted to hide herself in her jacket as Naruto shot her the legendary Missing Two Teeth Grin he'd had since she could remember.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

'This Genma guys going to be so sick dog!' He thought to himself, barely able to contain his excitement.

"And Aburame Shino." Kiba's grin was splitting his face in half.

'It's not stacked like Team 7, but we've got Hinata's muscle which will help a lot and the homedog Shino's on my team too! All I need to do is train my but off with an Ex Anbu war vet-

"And your new Jonin Instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai." Kiba didn't recognize the name.

He turned toward Shikamaru who sat at his right.

 _"Who's Kurenai?_ " Kiba asked.

Shikamaru had to control himself from not smiling.

" _Genjutsu specialist. Has potential but promoted quickly so she's green eared to the max. Your probably fucked._ " Shikamaru taunted.

Kiba felt all of his hopes and dreams shatter into a million pieces as Akamaru licked his leg, hoping to cheer his master up.

"It's all over..."

"Hush Kiba. As per tradition, there is no Team 9. Team 10 will consist of..." He looked at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, two together and one next to Sakura, behind Sasuke.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to connect the dots. Your Jonin Instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished.

" _That's two for three._ " Shikamaru whispered to Choji.

" _That's some Hokage's adviser accuracy right there._ " Choji mocked.

Shikamaru lightly punched him in the arm in retaliation. Choji laughed it off, having not felt it.

"Alright Shinobi. Your Mission starts today. The things you'll be doing will be a lot riskier then whatever missions you gave yourselves today."

'But to be honest, not that many when where talking about stealing a quarter of a mountain in a couple minutes, bare handed, in broad daylight.'

xxx

 _ **Sakura- Delta**_

 _ **Kiba- Romeo**_

 _ **Choji- Kilo**_

 __ _ **Soldier's Dream**_ _ **\- A high dosage Opiates that should never be taken frequently and if ever used, should be used as prescribed or the user may risk chakra addiction and dependency.**_

 **And that's chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the review, whether it is compliment or a criticism, I accept all.**


End file.
